


Ask No Questions and Hear No Lies

by simplyn2deep



Series: The Military/Assassin Files [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, American Assassin - Freeform, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Stratton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: “If you ask me that, my answer might not be the truth,” was not the response that Stiles was expecting. That someone he trusted and loved would choose to continue to lie to him caused him to pause mid-rant.





	Ask No Questions and Hear No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Notes:** AU/fusion with Stratton/American Assassin/Teen Wolf. No real spoilers for anything.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This takes place years before (something like 5-7 years before) Countdown to Disaster.

Stiles knew Derek was hiding something from him. But Stiles was also hiding something from Derek.

Normally relationships built on lies were bound to fail, but they made it woke. From Derek being on week to month long business trips, to Stiles nearly always being late for dinners or having to cancel at the last minute, they made it work.

It worked so well that their family and friends were surprised when they made it to one year. Then two years. And on to three years.

But a near fatal “accident” and emergency phone call to Stiles made him reevaluate their relationship. The whole way to the hospital, all Stiles could think about was how Derek could have possibly been shot. He's an editor at his sister's boyfriend's publication company. Nothing remotely dangerous about that. Or so he'd been assured many times over by both Derek and his sister.

Pulling up to the hospital, Stiles found the closest non-handicapped spot, parked, got out and rushed into the hospital, nearly getting hit by a cab pulling up to the loading zone. Cursing, and with reflexes only honed by years of sparring and working out, was he able to avoid being hit by the car.

Stiles briefly stopped at the information desk to find out where Derek was, and was told that he was in a recovery room on the fifth floor, he continued on to the elevators to the seventh floor to wait for Derek. He knew he wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend before he was in his personal room.

Once on the seventh floor, Stiles came face to face with a half dozen men in military fatigues and combat boots. Some of them he recognized from having seen them around the publication company that Derek worked at, but he was really confused as to why their were dressed the way they were.

Stiles approached one of the men, “Boyd?” he questioned, “What...”

Rather than answer, Boyd shook his head and sighed, but before Stiles could jump to the wrong conclusion he spoke, “Derek said he'd explain, but I'm guessing he didn't. He's out of recovery, awake and lucid and I will make him explain everything to you. It's been took long for you to have been in the dark about this.”

Stiles wanted to ask more questions, to demand answers, that according to Body, Derek should have told him a long time ago, but he didn't.

“Okay, thanks,” Stiles mumbled. “He's going to be in room...?”

“Seven oh seven,” Boyd replied and pointed to a room with a guard in front of it.

Stiles nodded and made his way down the hall. The man at the door, who he recognized as Isaac Lahey, Derek's sister's boyfriend. He nodded at Stiles and moved to the side to let him in.

“He's doing okay,” Isaac said quietly as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Stiles didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond. All of these people around him had been lying to him. But he had been as well and yet somehow, in the aftermath of a surgery, it all seemed so much larger than what he'd been doing.

Without preamble, Stiles launched right into it. “What the ever-loving fuck, Derek!?”

For his part, Derek jumped some as he was in a light doze, but was instantly awake at the harshness of Stiles' voice.

“Those men and women out there!” Stiles whisper-hissed, “I've seen some, if not all of them at at Cora Isaac's publication company...and yet they're in military uniforms?! And Boyd tells me you've been keeping me in the dark about something you should have told me a long time ago?!”

“If you ask me that, my answer might not be the truth,” was not the response that Stiles was expecting. That someone he trusted and loved would choose to continue to lie to him caused him to pause mid-rant.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, speechless for the first time, and not due to having mind-blowing sex.


End file.
